


against the winds and rains

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker Pentecost's eternal reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	against the winds and rains

He awakens to light. Golden arches rise high above him, glowing brightly against the vibrant blue sky. Everything is clearer here, his senses sharper, the constant pain in his head vanished. He feels years younger, and maybe he is. He faces the great doors in front of him and smiles. 

They open at the barest touch.

It is easy to identify the figure who sits on the great throne at the end of the hall. What would be more appropriate than to be greeted by Odin All-Father after dying in battle? The One-Eyed God greets him with a nod of his head.

"Stacker Pentecost. Well met. I have seen and heard of your deeds on Midgard, and I have been greatly impressed. None shall argue that a place in Valhalla is your just reward."

To Stacker’s surprise, the god rises from his seat and descends the steps to put them at a level.

"But although you have done more than might be expected of any warrior born, I must request yet one more boon of you, Marshal."

Odin reaches out to rest a hand on Stacker’s shoulder, tips his head down so that their eyes meet squarely through the shadow of his great helm. 

"I ask because I know that you understand the meaning of responsibility and devotion. Because you are a man who would uphold his promises even after death."

With that, Stacker knows what Odin is going to offer him even before the god finishes conjuring it into his outstretched palm. He closes his fingers over the little red shoe with a smile on his face.

"I accept."

Odin doesn't let go, not yet. "The strands of time weave strangely between worlds. Your labours will be long. You understand this?"

" I would stand for eternity." Stacker takes the shoe from Odin's hand, and his eyes are already starting to spark golden. "For her." 

Thunder claps as Odin slams his mighty spear against the ground. "So shall it be." 

This is how Stacker Pentecost sacrifices his name and his death, rising again as Heimdall, protector of the Bifrost and therefore Midgard. This is why he stands guard, watching the youngest of worlds and the little girl who is, was, will be born there.


End file.
